


The Play

by SoloLibrosParaMi



Category: Loonatics Unleashed, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Boyfriends, LGBTQ Character, M/M, MalexMale, Romantic Comedy, TechxRev, Yaoi, teatherplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloLibrosParaMi/pseuds/SoloLibrosParaMi
Summary: The city of Acmetropolis had been quiet that day so the heroes decided to take the day ... or that was the idea until Zadavia appeared to send them to the Acmetropolis theater where a chain of events unleashed that led the Loonatics away from their original plan.Who would have thought everything that would happen in their attempt to take a day off?
Relationships: Tech E. Coyote & Rev Runner, Tech E. Coyote/Rev Runner
Kudos: 5





	The Play

The sun had already peeked over the horizon indicating a new day in the futuristic city of Acmetropolis. Everything indicated that today was going to be a beautiful day, the birds were singing, there was not a single cloud or enemy spaceship in the sky, the citizens had no worries while doing their daily activities such as going to work or school, the sun shone with fervor over all the splendor of the city, even the criminals and villains were calm today, all these factors meant one thing ... day off for the brave heroes of the city.

In the tower where the headquarters of the famous Loonatics was located, they were themselves wearing summer clothes and underneath you are their swimsuits instead of their typical costumes while they prepared to go to the beach to enjoy the beautiful day, Slam would load all his things to the ship in which Tech configured it and verified that everything was in order, Rev was in charge of preparing the sandwiches and drinks, Lexi was making a playlist that made up the entire team, Danger was still seeing which swimsuit sported more of his muscles if yellow with purple or blue with white. Or maybe his new swimsuit? Finally Ace was checking that there was no problem that prevented them from going to the beach. When the heroes finished their respective tasks they met in the hangar of the ship to go to their long-awaited destination, everyone was attentive to the authorization of their leader to take off and thus be able to relax without any concern for at least a day.

The rabbit saw his communicator and saw that his watch read 9:30, that would mean that they would have lunch there and then enjoy a fun afternoon swimming, sunbathing, playing and relaxing -Ready for Loonatics beach? -The rabbit asked happily to his team and in response he received their shouts of joy-Well then Loonatics Let's ...! - The shout of excitement was interrupted by the beautiful face of Zadavia in the ship's communicator -... Go-

-Greetings Loonatics-

-It has to be a joke! -The duck yelled angrily -After the engine with legs managed to get the nerd to leave his virgin-cave! -The coyote was going to protest but then closed his mouth-We even managed to convince the big eared that stop playing with his ridiculous sword and let us take the day off! -The duck had begun to throw a tantrum until he pulled down his shorts revealing a phosphorescent orange sunga that did not leave much to the imagination-I even wore my best swimsuit! -

-Disgust!-The rabbit screamed as she covered her eyes with her ears.

-Please cover yourself duck, there are children present-Says the coyote looking away while covering the eyes of his roadrunner friend who had red cheeks.

The rabbit, the tasmanian devil and the meta-human chose to look the other way while the duck pulled up his shorts again and muttered "Exaggerated" -I'm sorry to interrupt your plans to spend the day but there is a mission for you-

-What's the problem Zadavia? -Asked the team leader still uncomfortable by the old scene.

-For a month and a half strange events have occurred in the Acmetropolis theater -The meta-human says while projecting the evidence of the events -The events range from ruined sets to the most recent incident where the two protagonists of The play had an accident that ended in a broken leg in one and a sprain and a black eye in the other-

-I suppose someone took the saying of "Break your leg" very literally.-Jokes the rabbit leader.

The projection changed to show a sturdy man in a white suit, pale orange hair and beard - Mr. Leghorn is the director in charge of the play in preparation -

-He's-the-director?-I-didn't- think-someone-like-Leghorn-would-be-interested-in-theater-after-all-he-is-a-big-name-in-the-world-of-professional-sports-including-Basherball. In-fact-he-is-the-one-who-shoots-the-starting-ball-to-start-the-game. Besides-that-he-is-the-proud-sponsor-of-the-snack-known-as-Chili Gurt ...- The roadrunner says quickly until the coyote wraps his hand in his beak.

-We understand Rev-Says the coyote still covering the beak of the roadrunner-The subject has no relation to the performing arts exactly-

-He's also the idiot who didn't pay us- Mentions the duck to be terribly ignored- Who the hell pays you with a lifetime supply of that hideous chili? -

-I dib lik it-Mentions the tasmanian devil getting a bad look from the duck.

-What you say is true Rev, acting is not Leghorn's domain but he decided it would be interesting to try something new and it turned out that his story was chosen to be presented in the theater-The projection of the man disappeared-Strange events began to occur at the exact moment that he began with the production of his work, which rules out the possibility that they are mere coincidences-

-I suppose our mission will be to find out who is the person behind all this-  
Says the rabbit-Am I correct? -

-You're correct Lexi. I'm counting on you Loonatics, after this mission you can take the day off and so Danger can wear her swimsuit-At that comment, everyone except the one mentioned laughed a bit-Good luck, Zadavia out.  
-She says then disappear.

-You heard the boss guys, the beach is going to have to wait-They all sighed before touching their communicators to activate their superhero costumes-We are going to end this and so we can go out to enjoy the sun and sand-

(...)

A few minutes later the team ship was landing in front of the theater, the heroes got off the ship and proceeded to enter the theater. Upon entering they found the famous Leghorn talking on his communicator watch in a somewhat desperate way-But what, I say, I say, what do you say boy? What do you mean "you're not going to come even if I pay you double"? You must be kidding? ... Hello can you, I mean, I mean, can you hear me? ..Hello? -Then turn off his communicator-I think he hung up on me-Leghorn turns around and meets his saviors-The Loonatics! It's a pleasure to see you again-says the man shaking Ace's hand-Thanks for coming to help me-

-That's not that, doc-Ace says with a smile while in the background something like "yes, of course, there's no reason ... we just lost our day off" and then a "oh that hurts big-eared!" Can you explain a little more about the situation? -

-Of course, it will be, I mean, it will be a pleasure. You will see a little over a month and a half ago I was at home calmly when suddenly, I say, suddenly I had the idea of doing this work, I had the story and all the resources to make it come to life, also my story, I say, my The story was chosen by the directors to rehearse and then present it at the Acmetropolis theater. But from the first day, I mean, strange things began to happen: technical failures, costumes that disappeared, sets completely destroyed, mysterious accidents happened to the actors, even to the extras and substitutes, also yesterday we found this-The man says showing them a paper that had written in red letters "Cancel the play" -No one knows why all these things happen or who does them-

The vigilantes of the city look at each other since it was certainly strange everything the man said until the leader decided to speak -Could we question any of the actors? -

The man's face turns sad and down-I am afraid, I say, I am afraid that it will not be possible to do that-

-And that would be why ...? - The duck asked seriously-We don't have all day, my feathers need sun-The duck complained until the rabbit hit him on the arm-Ouch! Again the same arm big-eared -

-They will not be able to question the actors because, I say, I say, because there are no actors-says Leghorn leaving the Loonatics confused-They, I say, they have left here for fear that something will happen to them, even the alternates will were. It's late at 2 it's the premiere of my play and I don't have a single actor-Leghorn sighs-I guess I'll have to cancel, I say, I say, cancel the play-

-Don't-worry-Says Rev putting a hand on his shoulder to try to cheer him up-We-will-discover-what-happens-and-so-you-can-do-your-play-

-If you need actors, then here you have them- Lexi says excitedly as she points to her team and herself causing surprised expressions in her teammates and in the human.

-Really, I say, I say, seriously ?! - The human shouted excitedly.

-Of course, I have not been in a play since elementary school when I did "the little red riding hood" -Says happy Lexi -What do you guys say? -

Rev nods excitedly in Lexi's direction-Yes-let's-do-it! I-haven't-been-to-a-play-since-elementary-school-either-so-we-could-help-Mr. Leghorn-do-his-play-while-having-fun-and-doing-something-new-for-a-change-

-Gell ...- Slam says thinking -Thit soums lik fun and ue had plammed to hbve fun today-

-I refuse-Danger says with his spoiled child expression that he wants a new toy and they won't buy it for him- We are heroes, not actors! Our job is to find out who is causing the accidents, not to put on ridiculous costumes and recite a silly poem while people fall asleep in their seats-

-You are a bitter Danger- Lexi says seriously -You know it right? -

-I can't believe I'm saying this but ... Danger is right-Says Tech surprising his classmates including the duck-That would be extremely embarrassing, not to mention that several people would be watching us who would judge each of our movements as in elementary school when you had to participate yes or yes-

-Come-on-Tech-don't-be-a-bitter-one-too-Says Rev watching Tech-It-will-be-fun-besides we-are 3-against-2-

-Not so fast locomotive with legs-Says Danger-Maybe you, the long-eared girl and the Tasmanian chili eater want to make a fool of yourself but the biggest-eared one has not yet voted and his vote is worth 2-

Everyone turned to see the rabbit leader -What's up Docs? -

-Tell these 2 idiots that we will not act-

-No, tell this duck and the coyote that seems to have been infected with his stupidity that we will help Leghorn-

-It siims thit eveythin dipends on yu Ace-Dice Slam with a smile while behind him it was appreciated how the rabbit girl and the roadrunner looked defiant with the duck and the coyote respectively, also in the background Leghorn was appreciated with hope in their eyes -Whet do yu think? -

-Well Danger is right to say that our job is to find out who is the cause of all this ...- Danger and Tech look with a smile and a raised eyebrow at Lexi and Rev-But what better way to discover who wants to sabotage the play that being part of it-

-Ha- Lexi and Rev laugh in the faces of Danger and Tech who were frowning.

-Many, I say, thank you very much! -Leghorn shouted excited and very grateful-They are, I say, you are the best heroes in the world-

Ace with his typical smile says-Considering we don't have much time before the premiere, we're going to have to improvise. Do you agree with that doc? -The man nods happily-Well, now tell us what the play is about so we can elaborate a plan-

-The play, I say, the play is about a prince who falls in love with the princess of a rival kingdom, he will have to rescue her so that their love flourishes-

-I think I already have your protagonists doc-Ace says with a funny smile when he looks sideways at the team's geniuses.

Leghorn seeing what the rabbit was referring to shouts with joy-They are, I say, they are perfect! -

Everyone looked with amusement at the pair of geniuses while they looked confused not understanding what was happening ...

(...)

After a few hours the scenery was already repaired as well as the costumes they had found stained in the dressing rooms, at this time the roles had been distributed leaving some heroes a little dissatisfied with the roles they had been assigned.

-You know I thought that when you said that you had his protagonists, you were referring to you and Lexi-Dice Tech with a bad face while his best friend was seen next to him with a blush on his cheeks-Not me and Rev-

-At least you have a leading role-Danger complains-I the great Danger Duck am a servant! A simple servant! And the worst I am the servant of him!-

Ace ignored his feathered friend and answered the coyote-Well if something happens on stage, Rev can react in time and you work wonderfully with him, on the other hand I need Lex attentive to everything that happens so she can't play the leading role. Also, what better case of forbidden love than a love between a coyote and a roadrunner-The coyote did not seem very satisfied with the explanation-Let's go Tech, it's only until whoever is behind this appears to ruin the work, we catch him and in a blink of an eye we will be relaxing on our day off-

-Ace is right Tech, this is like when you were little you have to participate in a compulsory way in the end of year play. Don't you remember how much fun it was to act in the school play? Or was it that you always acted as a tree?The laughter of the rabbit faded as an expression of embarrassment was drawn on the face of the coyote-Ha ... ha ... ha, are you serious? Well now you can be the protagonist-

Tech sighs and then says without much encouragement-Okay, I'll do it-Then he turns to see his best friend, who had been quiet since they mentioned his papers-What do you think, Rev? -

-If-you-don't-have-problems-neither-do-I-Rev says still with red cheeks- Our-idea -was-to-have-fun-and-I-think-it-will-be-fun-to-act-in-this-play-

-Loonatics, I say, I say, Loonatics!-Leghorn shouted from the entrance-Come and greet your fans! -

-Yes! Fans!-Danger came out screaming excitedly-Wait girls Danger Duck is here! -

-Fans? -Asked Ace who was as confused as his teammates-Let's see guys-

Upon leaving, they found all the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd grade classes at Acme High School, including the class of Rev's brother, Rip.

-Did I forget to mention that the Acme High School students would attend the premiere of the play?-Leghorn laughed.

The students and teachers watched the heroes with joy since today, in addition to missing classes, they could see the famous Loonatics live.

-Hi-Rip-shout Rev happy to see his younger brother as he ran towards him to hug him.

-Rev? -Says the young roadrunner as he approaches his brother -What are you doing here? -

-It-seems-that-the- guys-and-your-older-brother-are-going-to-act-in-the-play-haha-And-your-little-brother? -

-My class came to see this as to later do an essay on literary genres-

-Hi Rip- Lexi says approaching to greet the younger roadrunner- Come on Rev we have to put on our costumes-

-It's-true-bye-little-brother- I-have-to-go-Rev says goodbye as he and Lexi ran towards the entrance of the theater-Wish-me-luck! -

-Good guys-Says the young man watching as the older roadrunner and the rabbit disappeared through the theater doors with his teammates, or should he say his theater partners?

(...)

The show was about to begin and our beloved heroes were almost ready finishing putting on their costumes. Ace would be the villain of the story, his wardrobe consisted of a prince's suit with yellow and white colors along with a red cape; Danger would be the faithful servant of the villain so he wore a simpler outfit than his master's in orange and black; Slam, due to its size it would be the dragon that belonged to the villain, he wore a large purple dragon suit with green details; finally Tech used a prince suit much more detailed than that of the villain in light green, white and black colors along with a dark green cape. All of our heroes / actors were waiting for their 2 missing members.

-God how long they take! -The duck complained-At least we have only 2 girls in the team-

-I remind you that Rev is a boy-Says the coyote looking at the duck with a raised eyebrow.

-Yes I know but he's more of a woman than Lexi, clear example he is taking forever since he can change in 1 second-

The coyote was going to continue defending his beloved roadrunner when the dressing room door opened and the rabbit came out with simple makeup on her face and dressed in a simple but beautiful pink dress with gold details and a kind of blue shawl wrapped on her shoulders.

-How do I look guys? -Asked the rabbit while making a pose -It's not my style but I don't think I look so bad-

The Tasmanian devil smiles and raises his flea in approval sign-Prretty, very prretty-

-It was about time long-eared -The duck says that he would never admit that the dress looked good on the rabbit.

-You look beautiful Lex-Says the rabbit smiling -A true storyteller lady-

-You look good Lexi but ... Where is Rev? -

The rabbit was about to respond when the door to the dressing room was opened again revealing a blushing roadrunner who was wearing a beautiful deep red dress with wine-colored details, with a heart cut, wide in the part of the skirt and adjusted at the waist , the rabbit had arranged the feathers of his head in a hairstyle similar to his mother's with the difference that he wore a silver-colored crown with a red heart in the center. The Loonatics' jaws dropped as it looked like they were actually looking at a girl instead of their old friend who was talking a mile a minute.

-Wow Revy! -Says the smiling rabbit girl -You look so ...-

-Beautiful- The coyote interrupts looking up and down at his best friend.

-Well...-Says the roadrunner in an unusually slow tone -You don't look bad either Tech-

They looked blushing until the human appeared-Everything, I say, everyone looks amazing guys! It's your turn narrator!-

-I am feeling nervous-The rabbit says happily -I have never read in front of so many people, not counting the fact that at the same time I have to be listening to the possible suspect or suspects-

-You-will-be-fine-Lexi -Says the roadrunner smiling -You-have-a-wonderful-voice-and-we-know-that-the-culprit-will-fall-sooner-or-later-all-that-remains-to-do-is-put-on-a-good-show! -

-You're right Rev, well it's my turn-The audience was silent when the curtain was raised allowing to see a beautiful blonde bunny in a charming dress sitting in a rocking chair with a book in her hands-In a very far away place ... -She read almost singing with a beautiful voice-A very old story ... A prince of the western kingdom fell in love with a princess of the rival kingdom ...- At that moment a spotlight was lit in the middle of the stage revealing a coyote as a prince, who seemed somewhat confident-To save the princess, the prince of the western kingdom went to the mountain of death ...- The rabbit finished reading indicating that it was the turn of the "prince", the coyote prepared to say his dialogue but when he all the people who were watching him noticed ... his mind short-circuited and began to tremble.

-Tech-whispers the roadrunner before asking -Why-is-he-so-nervous? -

-He frruze -Says the Tasmanian devil when he sees his friend made of stone -He louks lik a statuetue-

-I suppose it's one of those who freeze-Mentions the rabbit-You know, stage fright-

-And you who didn't give me the leading role -The duck complained-Amateur Coyote-

The calm human spoke with a smile-I think that the boy, I mean, the boy is one of those "mode" actors -

-M m my nam ... is ... Can ... Prin ... to save ...-

-I see why he always played the role of tree ...- The rabbit muttered to herself.

At that time, all the students and teachers were whispering to each other about the coyote's performance, some said that "it must be part of the play", others that "that guy got on his nerves", and some girls said "I think it's cuddly "or" adorable ". Everyone was talking about the poor prince in distress and Rip and his friends were no exception.

-The guy looks like a jelly-He mentions an eagle laughing-I bet $ 5 dollars that he faints-

Laughing at his side a sheepdog replied -I bet $ 10 dollars that he urinates at any second-

-I can't believe it's the same superhero that I saw a few days ago fighting without a hint of fear with a band of super-villains-Mention a gray cat and then turn to see the roadrunner-Hey Rip? Is Dr. Coyote always this nervous?-

-Generally not, Sara -said the young roadrunner and then think- Now that I think about it I have only seen him that way when my brother is very close to him-

-Yei! -A Canarian girl screams excitedly next to her-I knew the Tev was real! -

-Tev? -Asked the eagle as confused as the rest of his friends -What the hell are you talking about Taylor? -

The bow tie was going to respond when the prince tried again to recite his lines-I ... 10 swords ...-

-I know I said we would improvise ...- Says the rabbit- But Doc already skipped his lines more than necessary-

-He's so nervous, I mean, I mean, he's so nervous he's barely breathing-

-Me with ... 10 swords-At that moment the coyote's powers of magnetism caused all the "weapons" made with metal that were part of the tool to fly to the public almost hitting some spectators on the spot.

-But what the hell is wrong with Tech?-Rip asked himself.

-We are putting our lives at risk by seeing this play-The sheepdog said while holding his chest.

-That was great! -I mention the cat girl with great emotion-Besides that we lost hours of class-

-The nerd is lost! Only I can save this play!-

-Don't even think about Danger- Lexi's voice was heard from across the stage.

-Stupid super ear, no one has privacy nowadays-

-Tech needs help and preferably not your duck-

-Ace is righmt bot ... What shoulb we do? -

-Anyway-we-have-to-do-everything-possible-to-cover-it-up-and-thus-catch-the-culprit -Says the roadrunner with his typical passion -We-will-improvise! Slam-come-with-me-help-me-Said the bird turning to see his demon friend who answers with a smile- Ace-waits-for-my-signal-

-Sure Rev-the rabbit says a wink-We trust you to save the Doc-After that the roadrunner and the demon left-Lexi keep your ears wide open-The rabbit did not need an answer to know that she had heard him.

-Is it not my turn yet ?! -

-Shut up Danger! -

Meanwhile on stage was a coyote still shaking until suddenly a roadrunner in a beautiful dress under the roof being held by a rope, Slam was tying the rope to keep Rev high in the air.

-Oh-save-me-please. Prince-Caninus! -Says Rev sharpening his voice a little- I-was-captured-by-the-evil-Rabbithart! -

-Rev?! - Rip says when he sees his older brother in a dress-If I didn't know he's my brother, I would really think he's a girl-Then he sighs -If Ma were here, I would have taken thousands of photos-

-Yes, Tev! -

-Wait who the hell is Rabbithart and why the hell did he kidnap the princess? -

-Shh, shut up Barry, you won't let me listen-

At that a gray rabbit appeared on stage - What's new old man? My name is Rabbithart-says the rabbit and then the coyote points like that -If you want to get Princess Averius back, then face me! -

-And who is that?-

-I don't know but seeing him is a delight-

-They are all very talented! -

-Fi... fig... fight-Says Tech pointing at Ace with his sword, scaring Ace a little-Fight! -

-Damn! Tech reached its limit!-

-Leave it to me-whispers Lexi and then launch a small wave of energy to the coyote in order to make him react.

-What are you doing Lex?-Ace asked when he saw his friend on the ground.

-As in the same way Caninus will be defeated in this part, the story can continue-

-I have recovered!-Tech shouted as he got up from the ground and raised his sword to the sky-I have flown!-

-Take this! -Says Ace drawing his sword -Guardian sword! -

-I have 10 swords!-Tech says to move the metal swords towards the rabbit.

The swords almost seriously struck Ace, who then ran off the stage -Help, faithful servant! -

-How weak! -

-Do not run away!-

-What realism! -

Once the "princess" was unleashed, Rev bowed to Tech-Thank-you-very-much-Prince-Caninus! -

Tech knelt down and recited-P ... Princess Averius Let's have a lot of children! About 30 or more!-

-Isn't that going too fast?-Whispered the gray cat.

-Who cares! The Tev is canon!-She sighs-I thought it would only happen in my fanfics-

-This play is very surreal-

-Where is the handsome rabbit? -

-Who cares about that rabbit, being that sexy narrating rabbit? -

-Wait! I don't get it!-

-Your short break is over, coward!-Says Ace again on the scene.

-Rabbithart has returned! -

-What does coward mean? -Asked the eagle -Hadn't he fled?

-Your end has come! Come to me, my faithful servant!-

-Finally my turn has come! -A black duck shouted upon entering the stage -Everyone marveling in your eyes with the great Danger Duck, the best actor of all time! -

-Servant, bring my dragon-

-You go for it. Don't you see that the audience wants to keep seeing my muscles? -The rabbit rolled his eyes and then used his laser vision to hit the duck's feathers -Oh! Well I'm coming -The duck left the scene to after a few seconds appear again on the shoulders of the "Tasmanian" dragon, which left the audience amazed.

At the same time Lexi listened attentively to everything that happened in the theater until she heard something similar to gears moving -Guys watch out! -The rabbit yelled but suddenly another much larger fully mechanized dragon appeared from under the stage shooting fire from its mouth On this dragon there was a person who dressed like the phantom of the opera, that is, a black suit and a mask covering his face.

-I told them to cancel the play! -The mysterious man shouted -Now I will destroy everything! -

The Loonatics exchanged glances, they had found the culprit but they had to maintain this entire facade of the play so as not to scare the students and teachers-Lexi keep the teachers and students safe-Ace whispers to his partner and then approaches the demon-Slam keep Leghorn safe, we'll take care of this-The demon nodded and ran towards the director of the play-It's show time-The rabbit says smiling before looking at Tech-In that case we must join forces! -

Tech nods a bit confused until he understands what his leaders refer to -Yes ... that's the most reasonable-

-Don't forget about the great Danger Duck! -

This confused the audience a bit -But it was you who called the dragon! -

-What kind of argumentative failure is this? -

-I'll-keep-it-busy!-Rev yelled, signaling to his teammates to attack the mad dragon from behind while he distracted him-You-3-attack! -

Rip's teacher yelled worried-Princess, what the hell are you doing ?!-

-That's too much!-Ace and Tech yell "fleeing" from the stage.

-Are they running away ?! Poor princess!-

-Oh, they're on the run!-

-Don't think I'll run away like the big ear and the nerd! -Danger says pulling a little of his aqua-dense to the dragon -This is my chance to shine! -

Rev ran and Danger teleported from one side to the other avoiding the fire while behind the scenes, Ace and Tech saw what the source of dragon energy was, when they found it they combined their powers to make it explode. The explosion was such that mechanical parts flew everywhere, Lexi used her waves to prevent them from falling on the public while Slam did something similar hitting all the parts that threatened to fall on Leghorn, Ace was about to catch the culprit of everything this when some of the fire of the beast fell on the dress of Rev.

-Ah!-Danger-help!-Rev shouted scared as the more he moved, the more the flame grew-Put-it-out-with-aqua-densa!-Aqua-densa!-Aqua-densa!-Aqua-densa!-Aqua-densa!-! Aqua-densa!-

-At last, my moment!-Danger was about to put out the fire when Tech pushed him to the ground and quickly used his sword to cut through the dress, leaving the poor roadrunner half naked.

Poor Rev had his back to the public wearing only his underwear ... made of black lace ... that allowed the public to see almost completely his butt, not leaving much to the imagination -Ah! -The roadrunner shouted so embarrassed that he forgot that he could run and in less than 1 second to return with clothes already on, he was trying to cover himself as he could while all the male public was drooling, with hot faces and there were even some with bleeding noses. Even his teammates were stunned by his ... well know his taste in underwear.

Tech with a red face quickly took off his cape and surrounded Rev with it-Princess, are you alright? -

Rev with his face red to the max he almost screamed -Now-you-do-get-your-lines!-

-Ha! I told you that the locomotive with legs was more feminine than the long-eared!-

-Shut up idiot!-Lexi yelled with red cheeks and then laugh-I did not know those tricks Revy-

-Wow, you saw his ass! It was magnificent!-

-God Runner! Your brother is sexy!-Mentions one of Rip's classmates while his friends and other classmates just nod-Can you give me his number?-

-Does he have a boyfriend? Please say no-

-Could you please stop talking about him like that?-Rip complained with red cheeks, he didn't want to see his older brother that way-He's my brother, you know?-

-Boys control your hormones, be civil and respect the young Runner's brother -said a human who was one of Rip's teachers and then turn to see him -Rip-

-Yes Professor Wayen? -

-Do you know if your brother is interested in mature men? -

-Holy Meep-Meep! You too?!-

-Stop bothering Rip! -The roadrunner's cat friend yelled angrily, then turned to see a Siamese cat that was yelling obscenities at the older roadrunner -Also, I remind you that you have a girlfriend Mark, you filthy cat in unfaithful heat! -

-Yes, stop bothering Rip! -The canary says angrily and then sighs in love -Can't you see that Tev is the purest love in the universe?Don't you see how beautiful and at the same time forbidden is their love?Can't you see that the love they have for each other comes out of their pores ?! - Then she puts a serious expression and looks at her classmates and her teacher-On the other hand ... Do you really think that wonderful specimen of roadrunner would agree to go out with you, having a superhero 24 hours a day? I'm just saying, who would date an unemployed hormonal teenager or a nearly 45-year-old teacher with a low-paying job, being able to date a genius who has 3 PhDs, fame, and a high-paying job?-

-But if that coyote looks like a total nerd, also look at him I think even Dirty Harry is more attractive than him-

-Well, that coyote is not exactly the most attractive model in Acmetropolis but he looks faithful, not like others, RIGHT MARK?! - After that the kitten calms down and smiles-And that spandex suit that he wears when he works adds a few points-

The canary nods with energy-Totally agree Sara, do you know Sara? You should read some of my Tev lemon hard-

-I'll think about it Taylor but I don't promise anything-

Danger still on the floor complained-Why is the coyote the center of attention if he ruined everything ?!It was supposed to be my rescue!-

Taking advantage of the distraction and that the guy with the mask was disoriented, Ace took out some handcuffs from inside his clothes to put them on the criminal-I'm sorry doc, but for you the curtain is already down-

-I think it's time to finish this story-Lexi says to herself, then she bends down to pick up the book and sits in the rocking chair again-After a long battle, the evil dragon who had disobeyed his own master because of a terrible spell, he was finally defeated ...- As Lexi read, Ace carried the criminal with one hand and dragged Danger with the other, so that he did not ruin the play EVEN MORE, towards the back of the stage where there were Leghorn and Slam-When she saw the love that the princess and the prince had, Rabbithart's heart softened and she decided to let them live their love ...- In that, Tech helped Rev to stand since she was still on the floor covered with the cape- Princess Averius accepted the marriage proposal of Prince Caninus ... They both decided to put aside the disputes of their families and accept their love even if it meant ceasing to be royalty ...- Tech and Rev smiled sincerely and that gave their friend an idea. It was not a secret for anyone that between those 2 there was something more than friendship but it was not a secret that those 2 were so clueless as to not realize what they felt, Lexi only decided to help things just a little-They both looked into each other's eyes with love and then they sealed their love with a big and passionate kiss ...-

The roadrunner thought that at that moment the curtain would drop but he was surprised to feel the coyote's lips on his beak, his eyes widened and he began to think "Tech is kissing me, Tech, my Tech! " He couldn't believe it, Tech E Coyote, his best friend, teammate, and even if he didn't admit it, crush, he was kissing him!

On the other hand, the coyote's mind was just like the roadrunner "I'm kissing Rev ... Wait a minute! I'M KISSING REV!" He realized that he was kissing Rev Runner his best friend, laboratory assistant and secret love, the coyote freaked out as it seems that his desires took control of his actions. When he realized what he was doing he pulled away from the roadrunner and awkwardly whispered an apology-I ... I ... I'm sorry-He couldn't finish his apology because the roadrunner took him by the collar of the suit to attract him to a new kiss ... now it was the coyote's turn to open his eyes but after a few seconds he closed them to begin to reciprocate the kiss while placing his arms on the other's waist.

With a big smile Lexi closed the book-And this is the happy ending-After that the curtain fell and the audience began to clap and shout as if there were no tomorrow.

-Bravo! Bravísimo!-

-It was the BEST play I have ever seen! -

-It was amazing! Up with the Loonatics!-

-In addition to heroes, actors! Who would have thought?! -

-If Pa finds out about this, Tech is a dead coyote ...- Rip smiles-But I'm still happy for Rev, for both of them actually-

-Oh my god-whispered the canary and then shout-OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! I KNEW THE TEV WAS REAL! -Then she sighed in love -When I get home I will draw a fanart of this moment .. maybe 2 ... or 3 ... or better 50-

-Taylor? -

-Yes Sara? -

-I will read each of your romantic stories about those two, I will see each of your drawings ... and maybe it will help you make a story or whatever-

-Welcome to yaoi Sara, once you enter ... you can't leave-

-It doesn't matter-Then he sighs-They're so cute together! -

Meanwhile on the other side of the curtain, the 2 lovers stopped kissing for lack of air and looked at each other a little breathless, the silence lasted a few seconds until Rev spoke-That was ... Incredible! I-mean-that-was-so-wow-so magical-exciting-daring-new-I-don't-even-know-how-to-describe-it-Sweet-Meep-Meep! I've-never-felt-like-this-before! -Rev started talking faster and faster -That-was-that-was-Tech-why-we-never-did-it-before?!Can-we-do-it-again-can-we-can-we-Oh-I'm-getting-ahead-of-myself-I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry-I-always-ruin-everything-with-my-speed-but-I can't-help-it-I-feel great-I-have-liked-you-for-a-long-time-as-something-more-than-friends-that-is-I-like-you-like-you-but-I-did-not-mean-nothing-for-fear-of-ruining-our-friendship-and...- Rev could not finish as Tech dropped him with a kiss.

The coyote turned away and smiled when he saw the roadrunner's blush-I think I enjoy closing your beak this way more-

-I'm sorry to interrupt your moment, Romeo and Juliet of the year 2772-Ace said with a smile -But we still have to reveal who our masked man is-

-Right, right-Rev mutters as he and Tech walk over to where they all were.

The rabbit removes the subject's mask and reveals a middle-aged human with black hair and would-be face -Professor Stone? -Asked the coyote, leaving everyone confused-I haven't seen him since I was studying at Acme University-

-Time without seeing each other Mr. Coyote Who would say that one of my best students would be a superhero? -

-The same person who would say that a university professor wanted to sabotage a play-The rabbit says seriously-I think you have something to tell us doc-

The man, now known as Mr. Stone, sighed before speaking-Since I was little my dream was to be part of the theater but my parents had other plans for my future ...-

-This is going to be sooo boring! -The duck complained but the Tasmanian devil dropped it

-Shhhhh-says the demon with his finger on his lips-I rant to knuw hiw the storry continos-

-My parents forced me to be a miserable robotics and mechanics teacher, I was teaching classes for 5 years until I was presented with the opportunity to present one of my plays, the Acmetropolis theater asked for suggestions for a romance story. I presented a great idea but they rejected me because, apparently, "I don't know anything about love" -He sighs-I was devastated but my anger arose when I found out that this imitation of being thinking was going to direct a playThe story of this idiot that you see was the chosen one! -His face was red from anger but he had an evil smile on his face -Then I decided to sabotage his excuse of play and scare his actors, when I saw that he was not going to cancel it I opted for using my knowledge of mechanics and robotics to stop this jerk from getting his play done. And I would have gotten away with it, had it not been for you Goth Powerangers Excuses! -

-Well now you will have time to perfect your stories behind bars-

-Thank you, I say, I say, thank you very much Loonatics! -Says Leghorn genuinely grateful -You saved my play, in fact you did it even better, I will be eternally grateful for everything You are more than invited to any of your next functions! And when they need my help, they are more than guaranteed! -

Before the duck could even open its mouth, the rabbit had already closed it-It's our job but we still thank you for your gratitude-Says the smiling leader of the heroes-If you'll excuse us, we have to take the "misunderstood actor" to the prison-

(...)

It was around 5 o'clock in the afternoon when the boys had arrived at the barracks exhausted after having left the "misunderstood actor" in prison, they either placed one foot in the place, they fell exhausted from fatigue. At this moment they were all in the meeting room to communicate to Zadavia about their success in the mission.

-Greetings and congratulations for your mission Loonatics-Zadavia says with a voice between happy and satisfied-Who would have thought that you were innate actors? -She lets out a laugh and turns to see the geniuses of the team-Especially you 2-

The faces of the team's geniuses could compete with any tomato and win-How did you find out about that? -

-It seems that Leghorn was greatly surprised by your performances, so much so that he told me in great detail everything that happened. Haha I hope one day you can repeat that play for me-

-Yes, yes, when you like boss -Danger says downplaying -Now the important thing, announce that you are going to give us the day off-

-Impatient to show your new swimsuit? -After that comment, laughter invaded the room-But Danger is right, you have earned your day off-Zadavia smiles-Tomorrow you have a day off and I will make sure it stays that way. Congratulations again for another mission well done, Zadavia out! -

-You heard the boss guys-Says Ace-Tomorrow we have plans with the sand, the sun and the sea-

-It's still early and we already had things ready- Lexi says smiling- Why don't we even go to the training room and schedule the beach? An illusion is better than nothing right now-

-Good idea Lex, let's get to work Hey Doc! -Says the leader turning to see Tech -Can you program a beach this time somewhere in the Caribbean? Today I feel tropical-

-Sure boss-Tech says to then take Rev's hand -My dear assistant will help me? -

-Hahaha-Rev lets out a little laugh -You-know-my-answer-

The coyote and the roadrunner left the place heading to the training room where the others "prepared the necessary things", both walked in silence holding hands until the older one spoke -Rev? -

The minor turned to see him without stopping walking -Yes-Tech? -

-I've liked you in a sentimental way for a long time of course, I don't know exactly when it started, although I suspect it was when we met but I was afraid of ruining our friendship-

-I-also-like-you-since-we-met-I-was-also-afraid-to-talk-and-that-you-would-reject-me-They both stopped walking to see each other-I-thought-that-you-did-not-like-me-and-that-you-would-never-like-it-because-of-being-a-roadrunner-and-a-boy-besides-the-fact-that-my-father-is-a ... coyote-racist? I'm-not-sure-if-that's-the-correct-term-but-it-doesn't-matter-now-Little tears came to his eyes-But-I -want-you-to-know-that-I-never-cared-about-the-fact-that-you-were-a-coyote!In fact, I think ... I think that was what attracted me to you in the first place-

-Well, I don't care about the fact that you're a roadrunner and it never affected me that your father insulted me, after all I love you, not your father-Tech began to bring his face closer to Rev-On the other hand I think the fact that you were so different from me caught my attention, at first I thought that bothered me but it turned out to be the opposite-

-You know the saying-says Rev putting his arms around someone else's neck-Opposite poles attract ...-

Tech placed his arms on the other's waist -... And the same repel each other ...- The lips of the coyote and the beak of the roadrunner joined in a deep kiss full of love. While the lovebirds immersed in their world, they had not noticed that their teammates were spying on them from a distance.

-Disgusting, love of nerds- Danger says making a vomit face- Now we are going to have to see this every day-

-Shut up, you idiot- Lexi says and then smiles- I'm very happy for them-

-I als feelp jappy for therm-Says Slam happy-And yu arre jus a jealus duck fir not havimg a girlfriemb-

-How dare you bottomless barrel? I can have whoever I want! -Danger sighs in love -But my heart is faithful to Misty-

-What you say crazy in love-Ace smiles-Let's give you some privacy guys-Ace turns to see Lexi-You better put some ear plugs tonight Lex, I think things could get hot when the sun goes down haha-

Who would have thought a mission would end in this? But hey, love is something strange and mysterious that works in different ways.

The End ... Or at least until our dear Ralph found out what these 2 did, because of a drawing made by a certain Canary who went to visit a certain friend of her ...

Author's Note: I hope you liked it, in case you didn't know, this story was inspired by chapter 30 of the Fairy Tail anime. I left that question at the end in case you want a sequel where Ralph finds a fanfic or a fanart of his son with "the dirty and creeping coyote" after Taylor went to visit Rip along with Sara, (; just a little idea that I have and wanted to share for later, take it as a spoiler for a possible sequel Kisses from Uruguay.


End file.
